


The Christmas One

by artgirl130



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Hermione spends Christmas at the Burrow and receives an unexpected gift from the resident dragon tamer.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Christmas One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy it! I'm really sorry if you don't like 1st person. The whole story is in Hermione's POV.

“’Mione!” Ginny’s voice cried out as she landed on me. “Merry Christmas ‘Mione!” The red head grinned from her seat on the bottom of my legs.  
“Thanks Gin, but can you get off of me please?” She shot me a sheepish grin as she clambered off of me. “Sorry ‘Mione but it’s Christmas!! You can’t sleep in on Christmas.”  
Glancing at my alarm clock, I rolled my eyes, “But do you really have to wake me up at 3am?”  
“It’s Christmas.” She tried again, weakly.  
I rolled my eyes at my best friend, “It’s Christmas!” I cheered slightly, getting up from my bed as Ginny began to cheer again. ‘Merlin!’ I thought. ‘She’s 19 and still acts like she is in her second year at Hogwarts.’  
“Come on, let’s head downstairs.”

***

“Morning all.” Mr Weasley greeted chipperly as he and Charlie came bounding into the room where Ginny, Luna, Mrs Weasley and I had been preparing breakfast for nearly an hour.  
“Morning.” We all smiled back to them.  
“Morning Arthur,” Mrs Weasley smiled, crossing the kitchen to place a kiss on his cheek. “Breakfast is nearly ready so can you wake everyone up and get them into the sitting room so we can do presents?”  
“Of course, my dear.” Mr Weasley pressed a brief kiss to his wife’s lips before Charlie and Ginny exclaimed about how gross it was to see their parents kissing. “Oh, hush you two.” I teasingly scolded them, gaining a smile of thanks from Mrs Weasley.  
“Ginny help me finish the last tray. Charlie, dear, could you help Hermione carry these trays to the sitting room please?”  
“Sure thing Mum.” The tall dragon tamer grinned, taking the toast tray out of my hands and heading towards the door, shooting me a cheeky grin when he reached it, “Are you coming Granger?” I grabbed another tray with a small smile.  
Shaking my head, I chuckled and followed him, ignoring Ginny’s suggestive eyebrow wiggle as I walked behind her older brother. When we were in the corridor, Charlie stopped suddenly, almost making me drop my tray, “Charlie?” I asked, curious as to why he had frozen like that.  
“Follow where I step ok?” He said, his strong features formed into serious expression. Sensing my confusion, he continued. “Fred and George had this tradition to try and prank me whenever I was home from Romania. George seems to have continued it.” He said sadly, gesturing to the trip wire stretched across the sitting room door.  
“As much as I am glad that George is getting back to his old self after Fred, I’d rather not find out what it does so can you step over it so I can get past please?” I smiled up at the second oldest Weasley, who studied my face for a few minutes before snapping out of his daydreaming and letting us both into the room where I quickly placed the tray on the coffee table.  
“I’m going to go see if your mum needs anything else doing. Can you start putting the presents into piles? No opening yours.” I smirked at him.  
“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled, giving me a mock salute. I chuckled as I left the room at the sweet red-head.

Ten minutes later, everyone was sat in the crowded sitting room finishing up their breakfast when Mrs Weasley announced that we would be opening the presents after breakfast was done. Ginny sat there, her legs shaking with excitement, while I shoved my last piece of toast into my mouth, both of us excited open our presents despite being two grown women.  
“Everyone done?” Bill asked, taking a plate from a heavily pregnant Fleur. The room was filled with a chorus of ‘yes’s so the eldest Weasley took our plates from our laps and whisked them into the kitchen sink before plopping himself back down between his wife and his youngest sister.  
“Presents?” Mr Weasley clapped happily, reaching for his pile to distribute. He handed us all our presents which we opened with glee. “Thank you, Mr Weasley.” I grinned as I unwrapped a book on historical witches and wizards. Everyone thanked him as we began to swap presents with everyone else.

I got books from Harry, Ron, Percy, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley, a magic pair of emotion bracelets with a small book on their meaning from George (because ‘bottling everything up is never the option my dear bookworm’) and a bunch of hair taming potions from Ginny and Fleur. Thanking everyone for what they had gotten me, I went to head upstairs to grab Charlie’s present when I was stopped by the aforementioned Weasley stumbling over his brothers and calling my name which earned him a brief scolding from his mother. “Hermione wait up. I haven’t had chance to give you your present yet.”   
Smiling gently at the rugged looking dragon tamer, I tried not to blush, “I’m just popping up stairs to grab yours now. How about we swap them when I get back downstairs?”  
“Sure thing ‘Mione.” He said, shooting me a sheepish smile. Grinning back at him, I hurried upstairs, grabbing his perfectly wrapped present from its place inside my duffle bag, smiling as I remembered spotting it in a shop window during my last trip to Diagon Alley and instantly thinking about the older Weasley. 

Rushing back downstairs, I lost my balance and went crashing headfirst into a strong, muscular chest. Looking up, I flushed completely red when I saw Charlie looking down at me, chuckling as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. “Easy there ‘Mione, I know that you’re excited for your prezzie but there’s no need to tackle me for it.” To my surprise I managed to keep myself from blushing any further until his next comment. “Or maybe you thought that I was your prezzie?” he smirked down at me, shifting slightly so our entire bodies were pressed together, I gasped, slightly embarrassed by the attention that I was receiving from the older Weasley.  
“W-what?” I stammered, unable to control my shyness when pressed against his firm chest.  
“Relax ‘Mione, I’m kidding.” He grinned, letting go of my waist, allowing me to slip away from him which left me feeling slightly disappointed. Shaking off the feeling, I beckoned for him to follow me out into the garden where we wouldn’t get in the way of the tornado of Christmas cooking that was Mrs Weasley.

***

Snow covered the bench like a thick blanket. As we made to sit on it, Charlie swept the snow away, grinning at me as he did so and pulled my present out from behind his back, “Here, ‘Mione. Merry Christmas, love.” He handed it over with a smile. Taking it from him, I was glad of the cold that prevented him from seeing my rising blush. “Merry Christmas Charlie,” I smiled, handing him his gift.

Lowering myself onto the bench, I began pulling at the bow on the neatly wrapped box, glancing up at Charlie who had started tearing at the wrapping paper. The bow finally loosened, and I slipped it off, opening the box as I did. “Oh Charlie…” I began, staring down at the most beautiful necklace I’d ever seen, “It’s beautiful.”  
He smiled, looking at the small box that I had wrapped carefully, his eyes crinkling into a smile when he saw the dragon shaped pocket-watch sat inside. “I know you love dragons and you’re always complaining about not knowing what time it is so…”  
“It’s perfect Hermione,” he smiled down at me. “So, you like yours?” I nodded, smiling at Charlie as he reached over and picked up the necklace, “Here.” He unclasped the back and placed it around my neck, his fingers brushing against my skin.  
“Hermione.” I turned at the sound of his voice, my breath catching at our closeness. Our faces inches apart, breath mingling in the frozen air as his smouldering eyes bore into mine. “Mione, I…” he trailed off, glancing down at my lips. Taking the plunge, I reached up and connected our lips. Charlie wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, kissing me fervently. Pulling away, I smiled softly at him.

“Merry Christmas, Charlie.”


End file.
